


Team Austral Stories

by Zobos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobos/pseuds/Zobos
Summary: "We might not be heroes or legends, but we still help others in need" Join the members of Team Austral on their different tales across Seer.





	Team Austral Stories

Team Austral’s house was pretty small, a single circular room with a smaller one for food and water storage at the back. In the main room, along the left side from the entrance lied two straw beds. On one of them, a big light-blue feline creature with black fur covering most of the blue spots and a tail that finished with an also light-blue four pointed star peacefully rested; on the other, a small, mostly white with light blue spots furred vixen snuggled with a teal furred ice-fox who was holding her protectively next to his belly. Slowly, the latter two began to wake up.

“Good morning daddy Zeb!” Happily, said the small vixen, wagging her six tails in unison.

“Good morning, Nieves” Answered the ice-fox, nuzzling his face with his child’s.

After the small affectionate exchange, both of them turned their head to the bed beside theirs and stared the cat still sleeping on it.

“Uncle Luco likes to sleep a lot” The child curiously stated as she turned her eyes from the cat to her parent.

“He says that he sleeps this much because he ‘needs to recharge his electricity’” He said, imitating their housemate’s voice. “But even when we don’t do missions he still sleeps like this” Pointing his paw towards Luco, as presenting him as evidence for a case in the courtroom, which made Nieves laugh.

“Maybe if I drop some snow like you taught me he’ll wake up earlier!” She enthusiastically said while preparing to launch her attack. Zeb quickly pull her back.

“I don’t think you should annoy Luco in his sleep. Trust me.” He gulped.

“OK…” She answered with a tinge of sadness on her voice, flattening her ears.

“Come on, you know I don’t like it when you speak like that” He said while dropping his hears more than they usually are. But then an idea struck his mind. “Would a story cheer you up?”

At the utter of the phrase, her ears instantly picked up and she began to wag her tails once again.

“Yes! Can I choose?”

“Of course” He calmly said.

“How was I born?”

Zeb’s entire body stiffed at the question asked.

_I can’t let her know that she was a mission reward, I don’t think she’ll take it well at all._

“Uh… maybe some other day.”

“You always say that… then…” With a paw on her muzzle, she began to think about some other possible story.

“What about… Oh! Oh! Who did daddy and uncle meet?”

A small smile creeped from Zeb’s mouth along with a small chuckle.

“Now that is something I can tell. Ok, listen up, this is the story of how Team Austral began…”

* * *

A small cat Pokémon was waiting in queue, sweating as it were the most important day of his life, which, in retrospective, kind of was. He was no different from the rest of the Shinx, apart from one noticeable detail, his four pointed star at the end of his tail was not yellow but light-blue, just like his head’s fur.

_The day as finally come! No more training, I’m finally ready to register myself as a full-fledged explorer!_ _I just need to get to the end of this thing and my dream will become reality!_

As the queue was becoming smaller, the Shinx’s heart began to beat faster and faster. When finally, he got to the end he was greeted by a towering fire-breathing lizard with wings.

“Welcome to the Seer’s Exploration Federation Recruitment Centre, I’m Alonso the Charizard, this year’s ‘mon-in-charge of registering the new recruits. Are you here to enroll to the Federation?”

“Yes, sir!” The Shinx said, saluting the Charizard.

“Hahaha, no formalities are necessary young lad, at least not yet, so let’s get this started, I need you name and your partner’s”

“My name is Luco and… partner? I thought you could enroll alone.” Luco said with his heart figuratively dropping to the floor and beyond.

“The higher ups decided that it is better for new recruits to be already with someone in order to skip unnecessary formalities when you had to find a partner after enrollment”

Luco’s face went to the ground, feeling devastated with the new information he was given.

“Hey, there is still time to enroll, we don’t close the registration until midnight, now is pretty early morning, you sure can find a friend who is willing to accompany you for this” Alonso said with a matter-of-factly tone.

“Yeah… friends…” He said while leaving the Centre.

A couple of hours later, Luco found himself wondering the forest south of Seer’s City, his home.

_What can I do, none of my friends are interested in Exploring and I don’t know anyone who’s remotely ready to do so. I’m truly done for aren’t I? I guess waiting another year should be much of a trouble…_

Sighing, Luco continued his stroll through the forest when he noticed a small teal formation in the middle of a clear.

_What is that? Wait… is that a passed out Pokémon?_ Luco began to slowly get close to the supposed Pokémon only to confirm his doubts.

_Dear Arceus it is!_ He quickly ran towards the strange Pokémon.

When he got next to it he began to visibly worry. “Oh no. Please wake up! Wake up!” He shouted while shaking the mon’s body.

With the shaking and the yelling, the lying Pokémon began to open its eyes. “Hey,” A masculine voice came out of its voice “Lower the volume.”

_It’s a he then, it would have been weird if he was not._

“Sorry, let me help you up” Luco offered, and the nameless Pokémon accepted it.

Now that it was fully standing, Luco noticed that it was an Eevee, but his colouring was a bit weird, it was not the typical brown nor the shiny silver but teal. His eyes, were also weirdly coloured, they were orange, like a sun at sunset.

After standing, the Eevee began to inspect himself as if he were not familiar with his body.

_Wait… he couldn’t be… a human?! This is how my heroes Go-Getters and Poképals began! Finding a random unconscious Pokémon. Was a chosen one? Will I be a hero?! _Luco thought, already imagining the adventures he’d have.

The Eevee realized that his companion was staring him as if he were in a trance, and wave a paw in front of him. “Hello? Are you there Shinx?”

Luco snapped out of his day-dreams. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I was just… uh…” He tried to speak, failing to do so.

“I’m not into guys if that’s what you are thinking about”

“What? I’m not… what? I’d never… What?! I’m not either!” Luco stated, getting an eyebrow rise as an answer from the Eevee.

“Are you sure? That wouldn’t be the first time that has happened to me”

“Positive” Luco assured.

_Not the first time? Then he has memories? The human normally didn’t have any memories, not even their names. OH!_

“Oh, sorry I never got your name. Mine’s Luco, pleased to meet you!” Luco gave a smile and extended his paw towards the Eevee.

The Eevee examined Luco’s paw and decided to shake it “Zeb” Was his answer.

“Soo, Zeb. Why were you unconscious on the clear? Do you remember?” _Please say no, please say no._

Zeb sat, and tilted his head. “Unconscious? I was just sleeping there, I just finished the South Seer Forest Dungeon and I was tired” He answered with an unfazed face.

_Awww… he’s not human._ Luco thought as his ears flattened, his dreams of an eternal friendship with a human turned Pokémon went as fast as they came. But then he thought about what Zeb actually said. “Wait, FINISHED? You did that dungeon ALONE?!” Luco said, surprised. “That dungeon is supposed to be for teams of gold ranking or above! And you did it ALONE?! Are you even a registered explorer?”

“No, a friend lost something there and I went there to get it” Zeb answered, lowering his head to lick some of the dust off his paws.

“Why though?” Luco curiously questioned.

Zeb rose his head again, looking back at Luco “Do I need a reason to help others?”

That answer shocked Luco a bit from this Pokémon. While true, there is always a reward for doing missions and requests, the real one is the feeling that you helped another Pokémon in need.

“Heh, I guess not” Was Luco’s answer.

“Well, I need to get back home soon, sun’s already setting…”

Luco hadn’t noticed but it was true, it was getting pretty late although his failed registration felt like it was just a couple of minutes ago.

_I guess this little walk through the forest took longer than I expected. _Luco thought.

“…Although…” Zeb continued “… You seem to be troubled, did something happen to you?”

_How did he notice? I haven’t done or said anything about me besides my name. _“How…?”

“You have the face of someone that needs help with something, and by your reaction I imagine that it is something important.” Zeb explained.

“Uhm…” Was the only thing Luco could mutter. In just a couple of minutes, a total stranger managed to read him completely spot on.

“*Sigh* Yes… something did happen…” A sad expression crept from Luco’s face, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Would you mind telling me about it?”

“…Sure…”

With that, Luco explained what has happened to him earlier that day, completely skipping the part where he thought Zeb was a human.

“… I see…” Zeb quietly said.

“Yeah… now I’ll have to wait some time to attempt to register again…” Luco stated, still sad from the situation explained.

“I’ll help you, I’ll make a team with you”

This shocked Luco. “Wha… why? Why would you help me make a team? We barely know each other.”

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

Luco tilted his head, confused.

Zeb sighed. “Do I need a reason to help others?”

“I…” Luco shocked and confused expression changed to one of happiness and hope at the uttering of those words, almost at the verge of tears “…Thank you”

“Don’t need to thank me, just… don’t let the waterworks leave your eyes… I don’t like seeing people cry”

“Sorry about that” Luco said as he cleaned his eyes.

“Anyway, let us go to the registry”

“Sure! Follow me.”

Both Pokémon ran through the forest in order to get to the Centre in time, as time was not something they had on their side, the sun had already set and midnight was drawing closer and closer by the second.

As both Luco and Zeb got near to the Centre, they noticed a lack of Pokémon besides a Charizard starting to dismantle the registering post.

“Wait a second please!” Luco shouted so as to gain the attention of the lizard, who immediately turned around and gave a small smile to the duo.

As they got in front of the Charizard, he noticed that they were utterly exhausted. “What happened to you? You look like you got went through 3 monster houses and one of them had a 4 Star outlaw”

“No… It was… just running… too fast… and too far…” Luco said, while he and Zeb heavily patted.

“Well, that explains that. So! Is this the friend you found to make a team with?”

“Uh… he is…”

“Yes, I am” Zeb interjected.

“Amazing! What is your name?”

“Zeb”

“Ok, just let me get some papers out, I stored everything as I haven’t had an applicant come for some hours now.” Alonso stated as he took out some team registering forms.

“Now, Luco and Zeb right?” The Charizard asked.

“Yes” They said in unison.

“And who will be the leader?”

“Him” They both said at the same time, pointing a paw to each other.

“Me? Why me? You are strong! You finished a difficult dungeon alone!” Tried to explain to Zeb.

“And you are the one that had the initial idea to join” Zeb returned.

“*Ahem*” Charizard coughed to gain the new team’s members attention. “You know you can both be leaders right?”

“Oh, then that would be the best. What do you think Zeb?”

He just nodded.

“That is settled then, now I need your team’s name”

“Team name? I haven’t thou…”

“Austral” Zeb said before letting Luco finish his sentence.

“Team… Austral…” Charizard said while writing the name on the form.

“Team Austral… I like it! Why did you pick it?” Luco asked.

“Maybe some other day…” Zeb answered

“Ahh… come on! Tell me…”

“And… done! Now you are officially an Explorer Team… Or you would be if it were not pass midnight” Charizard said.

“What? I thought we made it in time…” Luco said, voice lowering in volume near the end.

“Nah, you are a couple of minutes late but I had faith in you, call it veteran intuition”

“But now, what we should do?” Zeb asked, confused on what should happen next.

“Now…” Charizard said “You should get some rest, present yourself to the Federation tomorrow morning to get your induction and official badges… today if you want to be technical” He finished, attempting to get a joke out.

“Will do! Thanks sir!” Luco happily said.

And with that, both the newly formed Team Austral left the Centre.

As they were leaving Luco began to wonder about his new teammate. “Hey… Zeb?”

“Mmm?”

“Were are you going now?”

Zeb took some time to answer “To the forest probably, that’s were I live”

“What, don’t you have a shelter?”

“Not really, I normally just dig a hole on the ground or use a tree to rest”

Luco was surprised at this answer. _Was he really a homeless mon? He looked young, for how long has he been like that._

“There you go again looking at me, are you worrying about my well-being? I’ve been fine for my entire life” Zeb again managed to read Luco like an open book.

“Well… yeah I am actually. Why?”

“I’ve been living in the forest my entire life, I just got used to it”

“Well, I won’t let my teammate be living in that way. You are going to live with me from now on”

A bit surprised by this, Zeb took some seconds to answer. “Why would you do that?”

“Do I need a reason to help others?” Luco said, with a smirk on his face, beating Zeb at his own game.

“Heh, alright… thank you” Zeb said, and they both went to Luco’s house.

* * *

“Wow, that’s a nice story daddy, did Uncle Luco really thought you were a… ‘hooman’?”

“It’s ‘Human’ and yeah, he told me some months after we officially began doing missions about that”

“It was kind of embarrassing considering that it slipped my tongue” Nieves and Zeb noticed the other voice in the room, Luco was already awake.

“Good morning you two” Luco said, stretching his legs at their fullest.

“Good morning” Both ice types said.

“Uncle Luco can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, shoot it”

“Did daddy ever told you about the team’s name?”

“Yes he eventually did…”

“Can you tell me about it?” Nieves practically begged.

“Maybe some other time, we are already late for our missions today, thanks to a sleepy cat” Zeb jokingly remarked.

“Hey!” Luco said.

“Can you promise it?”

“I swear” Zeb said, raising a paw on the air.

“Ok, let’s go! We have places to go.” The little vixen said, quickly running out of the house.

“There she goes again; I’ll get our bag. Luco, can you check on her for a bit?”

“Sure thing bud” He said while exiting their house

As his team left, Zeb grabbed the team’s bag with its custom Platinum Rank Badge, a circle with blue on top and yellow on bottom, separated by a six pointed white zigzag and the southern cross constellation on the left side of the blue section. Along with it, their wonder map signaling all places near Seer, but one place has always stood up for him.

At the southernmost part of Seer, a plain can be seen on the map. “Austral Plains… were it all started” Zeb said with a low voice.

“Hey Zeb! Hurry up! I don’t know how long I can keep Nieves still!” Luco shouted from outside.

“Coming!” Zeb shouted back, rolling the map and putting it in the bag and quickly went outside to meet with the rest of his team.


End file.
